What the Hell
by xxNicholeStellar
Summary: A song-fic one-shot based off of Avril Lavigne's 'What the Hell.' Who knew Bubbles could be such a naughty girl? Read and review, please. BubblesXBoomer


_**What The Hell by Avril Lavigne Lyrics**_

_**

* * *

**___

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need**_

_**To be a little crazy**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Oh-Whoaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_

_**So what? If I go out on a million dates**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_

_**(Yeah yeah, yeah yeah)**_

_**Don't get me wrong; I just need some time to play**_

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly **_

_**I just need**_

_**To be a little crazy!**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Oh-Whoaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_

_**La la la la la la la **_

_**Whoa whoa whoa **_

_**[x2]**_

_**You say I'm messing with your head**_

_**Boy, I like messing in your bed**_

_**Yeah, I am messing with your head**_

_**When I'm messing with you in bed!**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**I, I, I am thinking what the hell**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I, I, I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me**_

_**If you hate me**_

_**You can't save me**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Oh-Whoaaa I'm thinking what the hell!**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

_Bubbles, you are too sexy. Too sexy for your shirt, too sexy for your—er—skirt…too sexy for your…never mind._

I gazed into the mirror at my reflection as I applied my eyeliner, winging it into a slight cat eye. My honey blonde hair with the one blue streak in the front was poker straight, and had a teal bow with a skull in the center to the side of it. I stood up on my tiptoes and got a good glimpse of my outfit before heading out of the bathroom. I had on a skintight tee shirt that was black with teal zebra printed hearts, a teal and white tutu with black lace, black fishnet stockings, and high top Converse with blue laces.

I quietly slipped out of the bathroom, glancing at the clock. Blossom was on a study date with Brick. Buttercup was at the skate park with Butch. And neither of them had a _clue _what their youngest sister would be up to.

I had told them before they left that I was going to stay home and maybe call a few friends over. My sisters had left without the slightest hesitation. Buttercup grabbed her skateboard, Blossom grabbed her glasses, and they were on their way. Leaving me home with Professor. He was locked away in his laboratory, working on a new experiment. I just hoped that when I returned home, the house would still be in one piece.

I grabbed my phone and checked myself out in the mirror one last time before sauntering over to the front door and slipping out quietly. As soon I was a safe distance from the house, I shot off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of baby blue. I hovered over my friend's house and landed in their front lawn, skipping over to the front door and ringing the doorbell. The door swung open and Audrey and Jennifer stood on the other side. Audrey bounded to the doorway, bobbing her head and humming.

"Hey, Bubbles!" she squealed as Jenni pranced over to us.

"Hey Audrey and Jenni! Ready to go?" I asked, gesturing towards the road.

"Yeah."

Jenni closed the door behind us and we all piled into her convertible, lime green Camarro. She slipped into the driver's seat and cranked up the radio as the roof of the car whipped back, the wind wafting my hair into the air carelessly. I threw my head back and enjoyed the ride until we got to our destination.

We arrived at club Expressway moments later. Jenni darted into a parking space and cut the engine as we scattered out of the vehicle.

"So…what happened the other night with that fit ass blonde?" Audrey asked curiously, elbowing my arm with a wink.

"You already _know _what went down, Audrey. She probably tied him up and rode him!" Jenni teased, making me giggle hysterically.

"Oh, stop it, guys! I am a good girl," I protested sarcastically, biting my lower lip.

"Liar," Jenni responded jokingly. We all laughed as we arrived at the entrance.

"Hello, Bubbles, Jenni, Audrey. You can go in. My treat," the bodyguard offered, gesturing towards the double doors.

"Thanks, Mike."

We all bounded through the doors and immediately darted off for the dance floor. We were only dancing for fifteen minutes when I saw a familiar blonde make his way towards me.

"Guys! Hide me!" I shrieked, concealing myself behind Audrey and Jenni.

"Why?"

I pointed in the direction of my stalker.

"Oh…"

And with that, they scooted out of the way, leaving me out in the open.

"Dumbasses!" I called out light-heartedly. They simply giggled and walked off with two other guys. I turned around in slight disappointment and fixed myself a cup of fruit punch.

"Hey, Bubbles."

I turned around to come face to face with Boomer.

"Hey, Boomie."

I smirked at him and gazed into his cobalt eyes as my hand trailed up his chest to his chin tauntingly. He snorted a laugh before gently removing my hand.

"Why'd you leave the other night? I was having so much fun with you."

I chuckled and grinned at him innocently.

"You're too adorable, Boomer. Too adorable."

Just as I began sauntering past him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him, his grip secure but gentle. My eyes flickered up to his curiously.

"Boomie, don't be bad, now…"

I bit my lower lip and brushed my hips against his crotch suggestively. He let out a low groan and lifted me up onto the table, bending down in front of me.

"But, Bubbles, I _want you so bad!"_

"Obviously not, Boomer."

I attempted to hop off of the table, but he just nudged me back on.

"Bubbles, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just…you're good, Boomer. You're awesome. It's just that I wanted something light…no strings attached…you're playing it out like you have _feelings _for me or something! We agreed to this before we…messed around."

"Ugggh, Bubbles…why do you have to tease me like this?" he asked desperately, his eyes sparkling with desire and longing.

I sighed.

"If you really wanted me, Boomer, then…"

"What do I need to do?" he interrupted, lightly caressing my palms with his fingers, tracing hearts around on the skin.

"Show me something…"

He needed no further invitation or encouragement. With a hungry growl, he leaned down onto me and pushed his tongue inside of my mouth, roughly probing until his tongue stroked against mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and his won. Just before the kiss got too deep, he nipped at my bottom lip before pulling away. Dammit. He did that on purpose.

He smirked at me seductively and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Boomer. Just for tonight, though, and-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Boomer swept me up into his arms and over his shoulder, out of the exit. I sighed in content and growled at him, softly biting his earlobe. _I guess tonight would mean I'm losing yet another pair of my favorite thongs._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, not too proud of it, just something I had thought of. You see, I still have this empty-ish feeling from completing my last story, so I'm trying to fill that blank. :\

R&R Anyway, though! :D


End file.
